


Take a Knee

by countessofbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain and Commander, F/M, Military Fraternization, PWP, Shipboard Antics, Xeno, and it's not the sugar in Rex's diet, got wet & sappy, pre-Siege of Mandalore, these two get their hearts all tangled in my porn, tried for wet & dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit
Summary: Coordinating operations for a siege on the spiritual motherland has got Rex coiled tight. Ahsoka wants to run him through the wringer.





	Take a Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



> Happy May the 4th ... and Happy #CloneWarsSaved!

“And it’s only a week into its commission?” 

“Yes, sir. Arrived over Anaxes two days ago in all its prefabbed glory. There’s already a competition among the men to collect the dumbest array of factory stickiplasts.”

Captain and Commander were walking along a corridor of the Allegiant, at the end of a very perfunctory tour. The unexpected presentation of the battalion—her battalion!—had been overwhelming. After a solid half-hour cry in a crate—an impromptu staging area, atop which her Captain oversaw the loading and embarkation—Ahsoka had emerged, collected and eager to explore. 

“Shinies not reading the reg manuals like they used to, huh?”

“Not many shinies in this crack unit,” Rex answered, with an anxious scrub of his scalp. “Just a couple of squads. The General’s given you the veteran half, plus all the delinquents—good thing too, this siege will be a shitter.” 

Ahsoka trailed her fingers along the sleek wall, delighting in the tangible return to military life … and noticing the way Rex’s eyes lingered on her headtails, like he was still trying to memorize their ripening pattern. 

She resolved to consecrate this new flagship as soon as possible. 

“It just needs a little breaking in,” she said, shooting Rex a knowing smile. 

“Not before my mechs finish working overtime checking the divots and tightening the screws,” he replied, oblivious. “Have to do our own fucking shakedown. Shabla navy, we need to at least arrive on Mandalore in one piece.” 

Ahsoka cocked a brow and inched closer to him. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Rex glanced down, catching her meaning in a double-take. His blistering pace slowed. Ahsoka felt a different sort of intensity ripple off his broad shoulders, but he was still too uptight by half. 

She bumped playfully into his side, shouldering him over to the wall. It was hard to pull off louche kama-chaser at her height, for all that she was a couple inches taller. But she gave it her best effort, tossing her forearm up onto his pauldron, leaning into him, and flagrantly teasing the inside of her cheek with her tongue. 

“I think you need to relax, Captain,” she said, bringing one finger up to graze the stubble along his jaw. She’d been mooning over the scattering of hairs all day, but hadn’t said anything for fear of embarrassing him. His standards were strict, so it was all all the more thrilling it was when he let them slip.

Rex’s breath wobbled out as her fingertip ghosted across his lower lip. He cleared his throat and glanced around, furtively, pointing to a nondescript door next to the showers. “Care to inspect the laundry room, sir? State-of-the-art, I’m told.”

Her lekku grew warm at his eagerness, and she grinned up at him. The war had stripped them both of patience, but they’d been very greedy this past week, stroking out apology after whimpered apology.

Ahsoka nodded her consent to this tryst among towels, and Rex palmed open the door, hardly letting it close behind them before he wrapped his big arms around her, as if she might slip away from him again in the dark. The rasp of his stubble against her lek nearly turned her legs to noodles. She squirmed in his hold, twisting to plant her lips against his. 

It began softly enough. Hot breath and earnest pressure as they drank in the familiar taste of each other. But they had enjoyed their tender reunion already. They’d caressed the guilt from each other’s skin and drawn out the anguish of separation in the rising cadence of locked hips and tongues. 

They’d embraced like lovers. Now it was time to fuck like officers. 

Ahsoka slid her hands up Rex’s chestplate, pressing the length of her body against his. She shoved him towards the wall, between two racks of fresh laundry, and his back met plasteel with a _smack!_ and a deep grunt that went straight to her core. Heat mounted between her legs. She moved against his cod, massaging that grunt into a groan as he stiffened under the plastoid, the friction already driving him wild and hopefully chasing away the next day’s cares. 

“ _Soka,_ ” Rex gasped as she zeroed in on his own hot center—between his legs, where his armor gapped. 

She pulsed two fingers along his taint, nudging his firm balls up into his body with every return stroke, while Rex fumbled with his belt fastening. His kama slipped from his waist and he shimmied out of the belt, spreading his legs and arching sideways comically as he tried to place it—and his beloved deeces—on the floor with as much care as his arousal would allow. His codplate, once he’d snapped it off, was dropped without thought. 

Too impatient. 

Before he could tug himself out, Ahsoka placed both hands over his cock, rigid and trapped, testing its luck against the seal of his blacks; there was a clammy patch around the broad head. She gave it a little pinch and Rex bit his lip with a hiss, until her lekku tingled down to their very tips. Thank fuck she wasn’t in heat, but his distressed sounds and his smell—raw sex, cheroot, and caf—had her mouth watering. 

She teased two fingers inside the bottom of the seam, toying with the damp hairs between his thighs. Slotting Rex’s thick cock into one palm, Ahsoka eased it out and ran a thumb over the precome beading on the tip. 

“Ka-fuckin’-ra,” he shuddered, bucking hard into her hand like he hadn’t been touched since back on Kamino. 

Ahsoka grinned and coaxed his balls out. She bunched up his blacks just so, holding his sack in a forward position she hoped to meet with her tongue, Force willing. His size, his _girth,_ never failed to give her pause—the good kind that said, _center yourself in the Force, you’re gonna want to enjoy this in multiple dimensions._

She looked Rex square in those rich, golden eyes, now almost black with desperation. Fuck, he was handsome. 

And he was going to come apart for her. 

“I’m going to suck you off, Rex...”

She grabbed a folded towel from the shelf. Plush for army issue, probably ‘cause it hadn’t been through the corrosive wash a thousand times to absolve it of grime, blood, spunk, and blue sauce. Folding it once more, she bent down to place it in front of Rex’s boots, and settled her knees comfortably on top.

“... and I don’t plan on making a mess.” Grinning archly up at him, Ahsoka fanned her fingers across the taut dip between the cut of his hips and gently kneaded the root of his sack. 

For a moment, only his lust throbbing through the Force like a plucked cable, his blood pumping under her palms and into his cock, spoke for him.

“I—I won’t let you spill any, Soka,” he croaked. 

“You better not or you’ll be licking it off me and our nice clean floors. Understood?” she growled, playfully shoving his plated ass into the wall. 

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Rex whined. He answered with a thrust of his own, clenching and unclenching his fingers in wild distraction. 

Ahsoka took pity. With her hands pressing into his groin, she slipped the tip of her tongue into the crease between his balls and shaft, and licked lightly up the underside, until his head, wet and engorged, bobbed against her nose. 

It was always amusing to reflect how much more experience she had with human dicks—specifically trooper junk—than those of her own species. She’d seen holos, of course, and perused the gonadal cheat sheet Kix kept in the medbay; but for all that Togrutan penises were more elegant and colorful, she couldn’t imagine the thin, wriggly, tapered head would feel half as good as Rex: dense, sleek, and capable of folding her inside out with solid pleasure. 

Once she learned about the barbs, there was _no_ question. 

Ahsoka took Rex in deep, nursing his shaft with urgency, smug at her own speed, but also conscious that they hadn’t locked the door. 

His gloved hands came up to cup the sides of her montrals, gently, though his thumbs snagged on her unfamiliar headband. It’d been scanned for surveillance devices, but Bo-Katan’s unimpressed face sprang up before her all the same.

(“Kenobi won’t listen—or rather, his golden meat droid refuses to patch me through. If you can get your jaig bird boyfriend to defect with a company, the beskar’s yours.”) 

Ahsoka had done one better, with Anakin’s help, Padmé’s politicking, and the clones’ enthusiasm for a brawl on a legendary, off-limits world like Mandalore. 

It had nothing to do with how well the Commander could take the Captain to the hilt. 

Ahsoka began to purr, the vibration working in tandem with her tongue; Rex once likened it to “fucking a Malastarian swoop engine,” though it took a stupid amount of chewstims and sweets to get that quote off Fives. It wasn’t _cheating_ if it took you months to perfect the trick without choking. Using the _Force_ would be cheating, and Rex’s ragged breath and choked murmurs cascading down her tips and into her core confirmed she wouldn’t need it. 

“I’m gonna shoot,” Rex croaked above her. 

Grabbing onto his thigh plates, Ahsoka closed her eyes and sucked him in deeper, grinning inwardly when her chin met his swollen balls. Her purrs continued, until his measured thrusts broke into trembling. Rex’s endocrine excitement hit her olfactory senses about the same time that his euphoria hummed through the Force, and if she’d had a well placed finger, she might have come too, so powerful was the feedback loop. 

She held Rex tight, however, as he pumped erratically into her; his hands had fallen away from her head to press over hers. Politeness came naturally, but the intimacy of his touch in such a moment was something they’d earned together, and Ahsoka’s heart swelled as she swallowed him down. _All_ of him. 

Rex’s skull dropped back against the wall, and he looked down at her from hooded eyes, his brow strained with something very much like devotion; and before Ahsoka could scold herself for being big-headed, her own face grew pinched and blubbery. 

She wouldn’t cry, she _wouldn’t—_

Bending low, Rex scooped her up into a messy kiss, tasting himself on her mouth and saving her a sob by reminding her this was supposed to be a nasty detour. 

“If you’d like to finish the tour,” he whispered, “I could reciprocate in _General_ Tano’s quarters?”

“Now there’s a perk.” Even more so after months couch-surfing through the underworld and Mandalorian safehouses—rarely safe, and rarely houses.

“It’d be nice to sleep like a Jedi,” Rex mused. “I’ve heard good things.” 

Ahsoka leant back, affronted. “Hey, I was slumming it in junior officer bunks, too.” That wasn’t always a bad thing, considering, you know, _vivid_ Force empathy. “Why do you think I was always visiting you.”

“To take advantage of my experience.”

“Maybe. You certainly knew how to make me scream.”

Rex’s expression darkened, so briefly Ahsoka almost thought she was seeing things. But the embrace he wrapped her in was earnest, and the request mumbled into her montral was both authoritative and apologetic. 

“... you’ll let me sleep with you, right?”

Ahsoka pulled back again to search his face. “Of course.” Had his nightmares gotten worse? 

She suddenly felt … cold, but Rex’s presence in the Force was as balmy as ever, if a little slippery, like his certainty was trying to evade something. Instinctively, she curled into his chest, to center him again. 

“You got nothing to worry about. The rules don’t apply to me anyway, remember? _Ex-_ Jedi.”

“Maybe,” he replied, hesitantly. It was a long time again before he spoke. “It’s Grand Army discipline that concerns me.” 

Ahsoka couldn’t shake the feeling that they were still talking across each other, so she tried humor. 

“I know Tarkin has it out for me, but he’s not gonna bring me in for fornication. He’d choke sucking on his cheekbones during the testimony.” 

Rex pinched his eyes shut, dramatically. “Gross. Please don’t. Not to someone with an eidetic mind.” 

“Then let’s change the view,” she offered. “My six. Your deece. Some spit and polish…” 

He followed her drift with a low whistle. “ _W-o-w._ Say what you want, you still flirt like a Padawan.” 

“And you still shoot like a cadet.” Ahsoka winked and bounced his soft penis in her palm. “Hope you have enough rounds to cover me, Captain.”

“Thought you didn’t want to make a mess,” Rex replied, with a soppy grin that didn't quite make it to a smirk.

She kissed him again, trying to press all her surety and hope into him, as though she could erase his uncertainty. It would work out. She trusted the Force. And she trusted him. 

"What if I changed my mind," she said, trailing her lips over his stubble to breathe hot into his ear. “I think it's time you got on _your_ knees. But we might have to ruin a few of these nice towels.”

“Mmmm, ruin?” Rex hummed. "Blue's my favorite color.”


End file.
